<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your words are mine by CASPIANSLUMOS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308864">your words are mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASPIANSLUMOS/pseuds/CASPIANSLUMOS'>CASPIANSLUMOS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th Century, Author!Regulus, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Long One Shot, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASPIANSLUMOS/pseuds/CASPIANSLUMOS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black finds a seemingly ordinary notebook in the café, he takes it home only to be surprised by a mysterious man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your words are mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus Black, a famous author, walked down the pathway of the city. He had an idea for a marvellous novel but he was struggling to put his ideas into words on paper. Regulus decided that perhaps a walk would spark his creativity so he had grabbed his heavy coat and hat and left his home. The air was cold, it was November after all, and Regulus felt himself shiver so he tightened his thick coat around his body and continued his walk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus stopped in front of the ‘</span>
  <span class="s2">The Hufflepuff’, </span>
  <span class="s1">a small café which had only opened a few months ago. Regulus stepped forward and pushed open the door, the café was empty apart from a red-headed girl sitting at one of the tables and a blonde boy behind the counter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded at the man behind the counter and quickly ordered a cup of tea before taking a seat at a table beside the window. Regulus relaxed against the cushioned chair and gazed outside, there were children playing some sort of tagging game, running across the roads. Regulus could see men stopping to talk to one another and women leaving bakeries with bags of fresh bread. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus tore his eyes from the outside when a tea cup and saucer was placed in front of him. “Thank you,” he said to the blonde boy who simply nodded and stalked away. Regulus lifted up the teacup and sipped the warm drink. He let out a soft sigh, placing the dainty cup on the patterned saucer before something caught his eye. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a black notepad on the floor, peeking out from under a chair. Regulus frowned and stood up, walking towards the chair. He bent down and pulled the book out from under the chair. It seemed new and in fantastic condition. Regulus stood up straight again and went back to his own comfortable chair, pretending he didn’t notice the red-haired girl giving him an odd look. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at the notepad, it was made from a rather expensive fabric and felt heavy in his hands. He flipped through the pages, it was empty. He turned the notepad over in his hands and frowned before opening the book again. He flipped all the way to the last page, there was some writing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s3">Talk to me, B.C JR.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Talk to me? Regulus frowned and looked at the words some more, there was no address below. Only those three words and what must be initials. </span>
  <span class="s2">Who was this B.C JR? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus finished his tea, eyes still on the mysterious notepad. He placed his cup and saucer on the table and put his hat back on, lifting up the notepad and clutching it as he left the café. Perhaps there was some invisible writing underneath the simple note? Surely there must’ve been something other than what Regulus could see. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus hurried home, fumbling with his keys before he finally got the door open. He tore off his coat, shooing his small dog away as he hung up his hat and coat before shutting the door behind him. The warmth wrapped itself around him and he realised that he must’ve left the fire on </span>
  <span class="s2">again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked into his living room where the fire was indeed crackling. He threw himself down on the sofa, holding the notepad above his face and eyeing it again. He sat up and flipped the pages again, looking to see if perhaps there were more notes from B.C JR that he had missed when he was in the café. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But there was nothing. Regulus sighed loudly and stood up with the notepad, he might as well use the notepad, he had found it. He walked to his study and sat down at the desk which overlooked the large garden where he could see his dog running around, chasing his own tail. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus threw the book down on the table near his quill and sighed, running his hands through his long hair. “Best get started,” he said to himself, pulling the ink pot towards him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened the notepad to the first blank page, dipping his quill in the black ink and scribbling the date down. He tapped the feather on his bottom lip as his ideas for his novel swarmed in his head. Regulus began to write down ideas, words flowing through him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">A forbidden love story, </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">wrote Regulus. He leaned back against his wooden chair and dropped his quill, cracking his knuckles before he noticed that words seemed to be appearing on the page too. His eyes widened and he moved forward. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">Shall we have a forbidden love story?, </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Regulus gaped at the words. He rubbed his eyes, once, twice, a third time but the words were still there on the page, written in blue ink. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus picked up his quill and dipped it in his ink. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Who are you? </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Replied Regulus, hands shaking as he wrote. He clutched his feathered quill and waited for an answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">Barty Crouch Junior. And you? </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">It replied. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus looked at the words, B.C JR. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">How are you communicating with me? Are you a ghost? Or a witch? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3"><strong>I am neither.</strong> </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Barty replied, </span>
  <span class="s3">
    <em><strong>I am a man, a</strong> <strong>young man. Trapped in this very notepad, who are you? It is only fair I know your name, you own me.</strong></em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus’ heart beat against his chest and he licked his dry lips as he wrote his reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">My name is Regulus Black. Why are you trapped in a notepad? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em><strong>It’s difficult to explain, my father says I did wrong and this is the only way to relieve myself of my sins, as he says</strong></em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">Barty responded, he seemed sad. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What sin did you commit?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">Are you sure you want to know?</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, Barty asked. </span>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">I don’t want to risk being tossed away. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>I want to know</em>. </span>
  <span class="s1">Wrote Regulus, he did want to know and desperately too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Barty seemed to take longer to reply this time, Regulus was left waiting for a few moments. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">I got myself into some trouble, Mr Regulus Black. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">It said and Regulus frowned, he went to reply but more words were already appearing. </span>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">My father caught me one evening with my good friend, Evan Rosier. He was ashamed of me, and Evan was ashamed of himself. But I wasn’t ashamed and I told my father so, he was so angry, Mr Regulus Black and he did a ritual, it was painful and horrible, and the next minute I was here, stuck in this notepad. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus stared at the paper. He wasn’t so concerned that Barty had been with a male, his head was swimming with thoughts about the ritual. What sort of ritual would trap someone in a notepad? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">How will you get out? </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Regulus scribbled on the paper quickly, catching the feather between his teeth as he waited for a reply. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3"><em>When I find my attraction to women, I assume.</em> </span>
  </strong>
  <span class="s1">Barty responded in his messy handwriting. </span>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">Or when I fall in love. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Maybe I should hand you over to a woman, she can help you find your attraction. </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Suggested Regulus. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3"><strong>No.</strong> </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">He replied shortly before adding, </span>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">I am not interested in women at all, I would rather be stuck as a notepad than pretend to love a woman. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Understood, got it. </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Said Regulus</span>
  <span class="s2">. <em>Do I always have to write to talk to you?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">No, I can hear you. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus hummed and nodded, tossing his quill down and standing up, “well, I’m going to make myself something to eat,” he stated and left the room with the notepad open in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">What will you eat? </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And from there, the pair chatted all night. Arguably, the conversation was a little bit difficult especially when the sun went down and Regulus was forced to light a few candles. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They spoke until Regulus fell asleep, still in his day clothes and his body hanging off the bed, the notepad beside his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The following month, Regulus found himself talking more and more to Barty through the notepad. He enjoyed Barty’s company and his snide remarks he would leave in the notepad. Barty was funny, he was interesting, he was </span>
  <span class="s2">mysterious. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Barty?” Asked Regulus one morning as he sat at the breakfast table, the notepad open beside his cup of tea. “What do you look like?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"><em><strong>I’ve been waiting for this question</strong></em>, </span>
  <span class="s1">replied Barty and Regulus couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face at the reply. </span>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">Well, my eyes are a greenish colour, slightly brown too, hazel, some may say. My hair, as my mother would say, is very similar to colour of the sand on the seaside. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus hummed, trying to create his very own Barty in his head. Barty sounded attractive, hazel eyes and sandy hair? Perfect. Regulus shook his head from his thoughts and cleared his throat, “how old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">I would’ve been twenty-three this year. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus nodded, “I’m twenty-three as well,” he said softly, doodling on a spare piece of paper as he waited for Barty to reply. “I wish you weren’t trapped in a notebook, Barty.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">So do I, love. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Love</em>,</span>
  <span class="s1"> Regulus smiled at the name. It was new, something Regulus hadn’t heard before, not that he didn’t like it, he did! But it was strange, a piece of paper calling you such an intimate name. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think we would get on if we knew each other in real life?” Regulus questioned, looking back at the notebook as more ink bled through the page forming some words. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">Oh, absolutely! Though I think I’d have to win your attention, don’t you think? </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus laughed, “definitely!” He agreed, though himself and Barty both knew he was only joking. “You’re interesting, Barty.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s3">So are you, Mr Author. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled down at the paper. The previous night Barty had listened to Regulus rant about his novels and the upcoming books he had planned, Barty had asked for Regulus to read him a passage from his newest book which Regulus did. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s3">So, Regulus. Describe yourself to me! You have an idea of what I look like so it’s only fair that I know what you look like, don’t you think? </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus thought for a moment, “I have long hair, it’s dark brown, almost black and my eyes are a grey colour, sometimes they’re blue too,” he said, drumming his fingers on the table. “My appearance is rather boring, not like yours.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">I only told you my eye and hair colour, Regulus. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus shrugged, “so? I still know your appearance is far more interesting than mine.” He stated, sipping his tea. “Barty?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">Regulus?</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you ever been in love before?” Regulus questioned, his voice was quiet and his cheeks were red. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">I don’t know. Maybe? </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus said, “what about Evan Rosier?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">That was a one time thing, literally. Jokes aside, I never felt strongly about him, he was attractive but I didn’t love him. Have you ever been in love?</span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought I had been but the more I think about it, the more I realise that perhaps I was just lonely and desperate for something.” Regulus replied, sighing deeply. “She was nice, she was pretty but I didn’t love her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">Love is toxic, don’t you think? Dedicating your life to one person, they take up your head. They invade your thoughts and you can’t escape. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus raised an eyebrow, “for someone who is adamant that he’s never been in love before, you sure speak- sorry, write, very passionately about the subject.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">What can I say? I’m quite the romantic! I used to read multiple love novels. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, makes sense,” chuckled Regulus. “I think it would be wonderful to fall in love, really fall in love. You know?” He asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s3">It would be wonderful to fall in love and get out of this notebook. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How does one fall in love?” Questioned Regulus, pondering as he stared out the window. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s3"><strong>Dedicate your life to them, be kind, be patient.</strong> </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus read the words over and over again, letting the words settle into his brain. They swam around in his thoughts all day, forcing Regulus to think hard about what love is and whether he wanted to be in love ever. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">78 days. That was how long Regulus had known Barty, well, the Barty inside the book. Regulus often fell asleep wondering what Barty would be like as a human, someone Regulus could laugh with and smile at, someone Regulus could hug and hold. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Barty,” said Regulus, opening the book and grabbing his quill. “I’ve just published my new novel!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s3">I wish I could’ve been able to buy one. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus frowned, “maybe one day,” he replied, “though I wish that too.” He added, staring at the book. “I’ve been thinking, Barty.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">Yes? </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I said that I loved you, would it release you from the notebook?” Asked Regulus. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">Perhaps if you meant it, maybe it would. </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus licked his dry lips and stayed silent for a minute, “shall- shall I try?” He asked, his voice was barely a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <strong>
      <span class="s3">Do you love me, Regulus? </span>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus swallowed, “I think so.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s3">Then try it. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus nodded, his heart was hammering against his ribs and his hands were shaking. He lifted up the notebook. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Barty, I love you.” His voice was clear and he heard the words repeat in his head. “Did it-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus didn’t get to finish his sentence. A bright light flashed in his eyes causing him to drop the notebook on the floor, he stood up and watched as the book shook on the floor. He gasped, his eyes wide as the light slowly transformed into a figure. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A figure with the perfect sandy hair, the sandy hair that looked so similar to the wet sand at the beach. A figure with the beautiful hazel eyes and the grin that Regulus had imagined so many times before. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus stepped forward, his hand shaking as he reached up and touched Barty’s cheek, “Barty?” He whispered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s me, love,” whispered Barty. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice was beautiful, it was deep but soft and gentle, a caring voice. His voice was croaky, Regulus assumed it was because of the many years he hadn’t been able to say anything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re here,” said Regulus, “it worked!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Barty nodded, “it did. You must love me, huh?” He said and gave Regulus a cheeky grin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus smiled widely and nodded, “I suppose so, does that mean you love me back?” He questioned, his left hand still placed on Barty’s warm cheek and his right hand gripping the silk shirt Barty was wearing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded, “it does,” he replied and bent down slightly, moving forward, his lips parted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus let his eyes flutter shut when Barty’s slightly chapped lips pressed against Regulus’ smooth ones. They kissed, it was messy and bashful but it was perfect. And Regulus wouldn’t have had it any other way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Regulus laughed gently and Barty pulled away, looking confused. “What’s so funny?” Barty questioned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I fell in love with a </span>
  <span class="s2">book!” </span>
  <span class="s1">Exclaimed Regulus, laughing loudly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Barty couldn’t force the grin off his face and he soon joined in with Regulus’. The pair laughed together, leaning against each other, hands touching the other and foreheads pressing together and lips brushing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What a strange year,” said Regulus. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A strange year indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>